


Honey, But I Always Could Accessorize

by angstbot



Series: Stress Relief [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of my "Stress Relief" series. “I believe that while we were in Neverland we had a conversation about a certain outfit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, But I Always Could Accessorize

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tori Amos’s Talula, of course. 
> 
> I still don’t think there’s plot, but there is progress. With feelings.

Sharing a drink with Regina in her study again, as they had the first night they met, felt sort of like coming full circle, starting over again after everything that had happened to them individually and together over the course of the time they’d known each other.

Emma found the familiarity strangely soothing, but the charge in the air was pleasantly different. Because frankly, while even then there’d been something about a woman _that_ put-together that just made Emma want to smear her lipstick, at the time she hadn’t wanted to do it by fucking her—or, at least, not consciously.

But now, she intended to do just that, having arranged for Henry to sleep over with Snow and David with some excuse she couldn’t believe even _they_ were goody two-shoes enough to buy.

Looking over at Regina in her mayoral finest, wearing that obscene white shirt that strained so hard Emma wasn’t sure how it even stayed buttoned, coupled with fuck-me heels and a skirt and stockings that were positively demure by comparison, the blonde couldn’t help but leer.

“Did you need something, dear?” the mayor asked with fake innocence.

“God, you know I do,” the blonde groaned, putting her glass down and crossing the small room to where the older woman leaned against the heavy wooden desk.

Regina just stared back, eyes smoldering, holding the look for long enough for Emma to start to get twitchy before smiling a truly evil smile. “I believe that while we were in Neverland we had a conversation about a certain outfit.”

Emma’s eyes went wide as her eyes flicked involuntarily to the mayor’s legs. “You’re not.”

The queen reached for the blonde’s hand and guided it to the hem of her skirt, then up her thigh to where her stockings ended in garters. “I certainly am.”

Emma had Regina lifted onto the edge of the desk and had dropped to her knees before either of them could even blink. As she slid her palms up the outside of the mayor’s thighs, the lingerie came into view, and of course it was deep red, almost blood red, but the chuckle caught in her throat as the skirt reached the Regina’s hips and- no panties.

“Fuck, Regina,” she sputtered.

“That’s the idea, dear.”

“How is it even _possible_ for someone to be this hot?” was all Emma had time to mutter as she pulled the mayor’s thigh over her shoulder, because if she didn’t get her mouth on Regina soon she was sure she would die from sheer desire.

Then her tongue was stroking where the queen was already glistening, and while she felt a little sheepish about her abruptness, fuck- if Regina had gotten wet just thinking about _herself_ in these clothes, how the hell was _Emma_ supposed to resist her? While the blonde had always found it silly when people rhapsodized about the taste of pussy, the fact that _she_ , Emma Swan, made _this_ elegant woman _this_ wet and oh- _that_ breathy made the taste of Regina literally the most delicious thing she had ever experienced and she never wanted to go very long without it again.

Certainly, she was starting to know just how to please this criminally sexy body. At the beginning, Regina liked slow, firm strokes with the flat of Emma’s tongue, which made her groan low in her chest. Soon, hearing the mayor’s voice take on a note just shy of a whimper and feeling fingertips at the back of her head, Emma switched to flicking quick circles with just the tip.

As older woman started to tense and curl up on herself, Emma slid her lips around her clit and _sucked_ , adding a few swirling motions of her tongue in time with Regina’s “Yes. Yes. Yes-yes-yes-” Her mouth was relentless, not content for this orgasm to be anything less than explosive, staying with her even as the queen sought leverage to buck against her mouth and a stiletto heel made sharp contact with Emma’s lower back.

She was rewarded with a keening cry and felt like a champion of eating pussy as she guided Regina’s ass gently back to the desk, kissing her hipbone.     

“Open the drawer,” the queen commanded unexpectedly, still out of breath but pointing even with her eyes closed. Emma was mystified but did as she was told. Inside lay a fake dick that pretty closely approximated Emma’s skin tone, already through the O-ring of a black leather harness. The blonde choked.

Regina chuckled, propped up on one elbow and looking at her now, looking imperious as ever despite the disarray of her clothing. “Put it on.”

Emma saw no reason not to do as she was told, shucking out of her clothes and stepping into the harness. She turned her back to pull it up and tighten the straps, though, because she felt vaguely ridiculous wrangling the thing. Turning back to the queen, she found her stripped to her lacy red undergarments—because of course the bra matched the garters—wearing the smirk to end all smirks as she balanced expertly on those shiny black shoes.

The blonde broke into a grin and stepped forward to close the distance between them. “Mm, girl, I’m gonna-” The end of her sentence was lost in a groan as Regina grabbed her by the strap-on in a twisting, stroking motion that pushed the base against her clit.

“You’re not going to do anything yet,” the mayor growled. “Except watch.”

Eyes locked with Emma’s, the mayor sank to her knees and fuck- she was really going to do _that_. Looking down at her, those perfect breasts almost spilling out of her scrap of a bra, Emma thought this was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen, until Regina licked up the length of the cock and took just the tip of it into her mouth, cheeks hollowing with suction. _That_ was definitely the sexiest thing Emma had ever seen, and her breath shuddered out of her with wanting.

The mayor quirked an eyebrow as she began working the cock into her mouth, and of course, if anyone could smirk and give a blowjob at the same time it would be Regina. Those perfectly painted lips were getting less painted by the second, but no less perfect, wrapped so, so tightly around what Emma was rapidly starting to think of as her cock.

But when Regina pulled almost off and swirled her tongue around the tip before taking it down to the hilt again as she made a hungry little noise Emma could _not_ help it and just fucking _moaned_.

The older woman soon picked up the pace, making shallower motions with her mouth and stroking more with her hand against the base to push rhythmically against Emma. The other hand gripped the blonde’s hip to keep her from thrusting, as it was getting increasingly difficult for her to stay still.

Regina paused, as if to be sure Emma was watching, though the blonde could not imagine wanting to look at anything else, then fluttered her tongue up the underside and took it deep again.

“Fuck,” was all Emma could say.

The mayor pulled off the cock with a wet popping sound. “I could make it real, you know.” Emma’s heart stopped entirely. “But I don’t need to, do I? You’re going to come for me anyway, aren’t you?” The older woman’s fingers began to glide inward from where they rested on Emma’s hip, and before the blonde could even process what that meant they slid inside her, curling a counterpoint to Regina’s continued stroking with the other hand.

Emma lost her mind, not even sure what she was saying anymore, a litany of expletives falling out of her mouth mixed with gasps and groans and Regina’s name for several long moments. Then she came harder than she would have imagined possible, and she must have blacked out for a second, because suddenly Regina was standing, arms wrapped around her to keep her steady, head tucked against her shoulder.

Once she had regained motor control, Emma brought both hands up to the queen’s face and kissed her ferociously. It was just as well that she had given up lying to herself that this was just sex, because she found herself pouring everything into their mouth contact—gratitude, desire, adoration—breaking it only when she became desperate to breathe.

The blonde’s mind cleared somewhat as the sight of Regina’s flushed face and swollen lips and the feeling of the cock trapped between them made her just fucking _growl_ , “Mine.”

“Then fucking _take_ me,” the mayor snarled right back. 

Emma rumbled low in her chest again at that, grabbing Regina’s hips and turning her around. She pressed against the length of her back, cock prodding against the older woman’s hip as she sank her teeth into a shoulder. The queen arched her back in response, and the blonde took the opportunity to pinch her nipples, at first over the lace before pulling it down hard to make skin contact, probably ripping it in the process.

Continuing to pull and twist with her hands, and with her mouth never leaving where Regina’s neck met her shoulder, the blonde walked the older woman forward with her hips, not letting go until she had her bent over the desk.

Standing behind Regina, she paused to admire her heartbreakingly perfect ass, digging fingers into firm muscle, which spread her slightly. “Don’t even _think_ about it,” the queen warned. “You have not _remotely_ earned fucking me in the ass yet.”

“Yet,” Emma almost whispered, not totally sure she’d heard correctly.

“Yet,” Regina confirmed, and Emma was now quite certain it was _not_ possible to die from sheer desire because if it was she would have right then.

The blonde managed, just barely, to keep it together, but she didn’t trust herself to answer, instead lining up her hips so she could slide the cock against the heat between Regina’s legs. Gripping the queen’s hips, she made several torturously slow passes along the length of her, brushing her opening and her clit and slipping with incredible ease through her copious wetness.

“Emma,” Regina groaned impatiently. “Fuck me.”

At the farthest point of her next backward motion, she gripped the cock briefly with one hand to position it, then filled Regina up to the hilt in one smooth motion.

“Yes!” the older woman exclaimed, all sibilant hiss.

Emma continued her long strokes for a bit longer, pulling out to the tip and then pushing all the way back in until Regina panted, “More.”

The blonde obligingly picked up the pace but was no less thorough in her motion, threading fingers through dark hair and pulling Regina’s head back to make her arch. The queen used her arms to push back, trying to get Emma even deeper, and the blonde allowed it for several thrusts before taking control back, startling Regina out of her motion by slapping her ass.

“Give me your hands.” The mayor reached the left one back toward her, keeping the right where it was to hold herself up. Emma spanked her again. “Both hands,” she growled. Regina did as she was told, resting her cheek on the cool surface of the desk. “Good girl,” the blonde murmured, positioning Regina’s hands at the small of her back. “Hold that wrist with the other hand- Perfect.”

Emma flattened herself against Regina’s back, trapping her hands well and thoroughly as she reached around and laid one forearm up the center of the mayor’s chest, thumb and forefinger lightly around her throat, then started moving again.

The blonde fucked the queen relentlessly, reveling in the way it reduced her to choking sobs of pleasure. She worked Regina up and up, feeling her body tensing more and more until the older woman found her voice again and legitimately _screamed_ as she went joint-snappingly rigid.

Pulling out gently, Emma pried Regina’s fingers off her own wrist and guided her hands down to her sides, then kissed the queen’s spine from the base of her skull down, flicking her tongue a tiny bit into her ass crack at the end of the motion. She gave a tiny nip to one ass cheek, then another at her hip, ribs, shoulder blade as she ran soothing hands over the older woman’s still-trembling body.

By this point, Regina was starting to regain her senses, and Emma helped her roll over and then sit up. The queen immediately cupped the blonde’s face in her hands and pressed their mouths together, but seemed content to just hold the contact for a bit as her breath evened out, and given how hard Emma could feel her pulse even in her lips she didn’t blame her.

But eventually Regina tilted her chin to move her lips over Emma’s once, twice, deepening it into an actual kiss, humming in her throat. The blonde gasped in surprise at the queen’s tongue against her bottom lip, and Regina licked into her mouth, deep and slow but with gradually returning passion.

It was Emma who broke the kiss, suddenly desperate to really _look_ at Regina. Her eyes flickered over the queen’s face, wanting to focus everywhere at once. She was just so beautiful, and Emma felt giddy at her own luck to be here with her like _this_.

The blonde flicked her tongue over that tiny scar on Regina’s upper lip before leaning in to kiss her once more, stepping between Regina’s legs to bring their bodies tight together in an embrace. It was only when she felt the cock collide with the queen’s thigh that she remembered she was wearing it, and she pulled back slightly, fumbling at the straps.

“Leave it,” Regina said quietly, grabbing her hands. “We’re not done.”

What was there to do with a woman this ardent? “God, I love how many times you can come,” Emma breathed.

Regina laughed, a slow, sexy chuckle. “And I love your dedication to _making_ me come.”

Emma knew that was probably as close as they were ever going to get to talking about feelings, but it was them and it was honest and they had something real whatever form it happened to be in. As she met Regina’s eyes again, she couldn’t help smiling.

The queen seemed to make a decision, getting down off the desk and holding out her hand. “Let’s go to bed.”

Incredible sex was one thing, but Emma had honestly not expected to ever be allowed in Regina’s bedroom. “Are you sure?”

The queen’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t make me change my mind,” she growled.

“Yes ma’am! Or- No, ma’am. Something,” Emma spluttered, and Regina just laughed and kissed her.

This was new, the blonde thought as they kissed and laughed and teasingly caressed their way up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom—playful, easy, comfortable. She would never want to file all the edges off the two of them, because fucking hard and needy was so, so good, but this had a magic all its own.  

Closing the door behind them, Regina turned to look at Emma and damn- the queen was back in full force. “Lay on the bed,” she commanded.

The blonde did as she was told, the strap-on wobbling a bit in a way that hovered between ridiculous and obscene until she had herself positioned roughly in the center of the mattress for whatever the older woman had in mind. She looked up at Regina expectantly.

Pinning Emma in place with her eyes, the older woman stripped out what was left of her lingerie and abandoned the heels at last, then, gloriously bare, crawled up from the foot of the bed.

 The queen straddled Emma’s hips, holding herself up with strong thighs for a long, long moment, her eyes boring into the blonde’s. Then she gripped the base of the cock to line it up and slid down all the way onto it in one fluid motion, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation. Emma slid her hands up to Regina’s hips, needing the contact, and those bright brown eyes were on her again.

The older woman began a slow, almost lazy grind as she leaned down to kiss Emma deeply. The blonde found herself running the fingertips of one hand up the mayor’s spine to cup the back of her neck, the other flat and warm against Regina’s lower back. This was almost painfully perfect, and there was nothing else that mattered in the world right now but these points of contact, Regina’s mouth and skin and the scent of her hair falling around Emma’s face and her thigh muscles flexing around Emma’s hips.

Then the queen pushed up a little and started to pick up the pace of her rocking, and oh- the base of the cock was hitting Emma just perfectly now, and one hand clutched at Regina’s hip again.

The older woman’s eyes searched her face. “Good?”

“So good, baby,” Emma groaned. She slid her free hand up over Regina’s abs as they flexed with the motion of her hips, and pulled lightly at a nipple. The queen’s hips thrust harder in response and Jesus- Emma was going to come just from Regina riding her if she kept moving like that.

And Regina did, in fact, keep moving exactly like that, low hmm-s of satisfaction becoming breathy little moans, and as she canted her hips sharply one last time with a cry, she took the blonde with her into orgasm.

The queen collapsed onto Emma, boneless and spent. The blonde was nearly delirious herself, but she had just enough presence of mind to arrange them somewhat more comfortably. She loosened the straps and slid the harness slightly down her legs to allow her to pull the cock carefully out of the older woman. It made Regina shudder impressively, but she didn’t speak—probably couldn’t yet speak.

Emma rolled them over until she could kick the harness completely off, then reached the end of her stamina and lay there with her head on the mayor’s shoulder. She shouldn’t stay. Regina was probably going to be vicious if she stayed.  But she was so tired. The blonde gave herself until the count of ten, fully prepared to get the hell out of the mayor’s bed and her house afterward.

But then Regina murmured, “Cold,” and Emma found herself pawing at the covers before she could think too much about it, drawing on some unanticipated reserve of strength to move herself off the covers then shift the mayor around to get her under them.

Now she was going to leave. That was the responsible thing, right? Yeah, okay, here she went-

Until Regina grabbed her hand and pulled it around herself, across her shoulders to rest their entwined fingertips against where her heart was still thudding heavier than usual, essentially making the blonde spoon her.

Emma swallowed hard, having no fucking clue what to do now.

 When Regina spoke, it was quiet, but clear and not orgasm-muddled. “Don’t you break me, Emma Swan. Don’t you fucking break me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am planning a fourth and probably final installment. Got a request for an activity in which you’d like to have our lovely ladies to engage? Leave it in the comments. 
> 
> I am fairly certain “Don’t break me” was inspired by an earlier incarnation of thememoriesfire’s outstanding Faberry (Glee) fic “These Strange Steps.” Since it’s not there anymore I can’t be 100% sure. tmf was right to take it out of that piece when rewriting, but it is very Regina-right-now.


End file.
